Big Brother
by the bean25
Summary: Don has to stick up for his younger sister. Great brother/sister story. Flack, OCs.


-- Disclaimer: I don't own any CSI: NY characters

-- Disclaimer: I don't own any CSI: NY characters. I don't know if Don really has a younger sister or not but the plot just came to me. This could just be the beginning. Give me feedback! --

Don knocked on the front door of his sister's house. There was no answer, so he knocked again. He looked in the window next to the door and didn't see any signs of life. His sister had asked him over for dinner earlier that day, so the fact that there seemed to be no one there didn't make sense to him. He noticed a light on in the kitchen and he knocked again as he went inside.

"Laurie, it's Don, are you here?" he called out as he walked through the living room. He saw a lamp on the floor, and a broken vase. He unclipped his gun and kept his hand on it as he made his way to the kitchen. His sister was sitting on the floor in the kitchen. She had her head down. "Laurie, what's going on? Are you ok?"

She looked up. There was a bruise around her eye and a small cut underneath it. "Don," she said in almost a whisper.

He knelt down in front of her. "What happened?"

"Jack…he…" she trailed off.

"God, Laurie, did he hit you?"

She started to cry and fell into his chest. She was the youngest of the three Flack kids. When she had married Jack a few years earlier Don could feel that there was something about the guy that just didn't seem right. Even though he felt that way he had to put his feelings aside for the sake of his sister's happiness.

"I'm calling it in. He shouldn't have gotten too far," Don told her.

"No, please."

"You are not gonna play the 'don't get him in trouble because I still love him' card, are you?"

"No, it's just…"

"I'm not letting you play that card. I'm calling it in, Laurie whether you want me to or not. You should be glad I don't go after him myself." He stood up and held his hand out to her. "You gotta get to the hospital."

A couple hours later Don was standing outside the hospital room where the doctor was examining his sister. Their parents were sitting on a bench across the hall from him. His cell phone rang.

"Flack," he answered.

"Flack, we got Jack Anderson in custody. We stopped him on his way out of the city. He'll be down at the 2-5 if you're interested."

"Thanks I'll be down in a bit." He hung up the phone then watched the doctor leave the room. Don walked into Laurie's room. She was curled up in a ball on the bed. "They got him Laurie. Are you ok?"

"Yeah."

"I'm going down there, Laurie. I know you don't want me to, but I need to confront him." He walked around to the side of the bed so she could see him better. "I'm not doing this for me; I'm doing it for you. I'm your big brother, Laurie, it's my job to keep you safe."

"Do you whatever you want."

Don was at the precinct twenty minutes later. Danny was suddenly next to him as he stood in the hallway outside the interrogation room. Don smirked as Danny leaned against the wall next to him.

"Who called you?"

"Angell, right after you guys talked. She said she was worried you'd do something stupid. So, what's your plan?"

"Not sure yet. I'm kind of making it up as I go."

A uniformed officer came out of the interrogation room. He shook Don's hand. "He blew .12 when we pulled him over."

"Laurie said he was stupid drunk when he beat her around."

"Well, he's not saying anything about that. Just telling everybody his brother-in-law is a cop and we should let him go."

Don shook his head. "If he only knew that I knew what he did. Is it alright if I have a minute before you book him?"

"Yeah, he's all yours." The officer left the detectives and headed down the hall.

Danny pulled Don's arm. "Hey, you sure you wanna do that?"

"Yeah, of course. You know I can't let him get away with what he did."

"Yeah, but Don, make sure you're going in there with a clear head. Don't do something that could cost you."

"I know, Dan. Don't worry." Don pushed open the door and excused the uniform that was guarding Jack. Don pulled out the chair across from him and sat down.

"Donny, finally. I kept telling them you were related to me-"

"Shut-up, Jack."

"What?"

"Listen I got to your house right after you left tonight. I know exactly what you did to my sister."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Don slammed his fist on the table. "I swear to God, you Son of a Bitch, if you even look at her wrong ever again, I'll kill you." He pushed the chair away and it fell back on the floor. He went out of the room; Danny tried to grab his arm and he pushed him away.


End file.
